


Te necesito esta noche

by Anna_Ross



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detalle del encuentro de Jack con el Doctor al final de la temporada 1 de Torchwood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te necesito esta noche

**Author's Note:**

> Ni Doctor Who ni Torchwood me pertenecen, son de la BBC.

Algunas noches, la soledad pesaba demasiado sobre el capitán Jack Harkness. Había días en que trabajando en casos, liderando su pequeño grupo para proteger a la Tierra de las amenazas extraterrestres, se sentía uno de ellos, casi humano. Podía mostrarse alegre, ocurrente, entusiasmado, lleno de la pasión que era habitual en él, un auténtico líder, alguien a quien sus compañeros seguían sin dudarlo.   
En noches como aquella, se sentía distante, muy diferente a los demás. La muerte era lo que todos los humanos tenían en común. Rose lo condenó a la inmortalidad, y entonces ya no lo era. Estaba solo, atrapado en un tiempo que no era el suyo, y destinado a perder a todos aquellos que le importaban.   
Las lágrimas caían de sus preciosos ojos azules, y él ya no se esforzaba en contenerlas. Estaba solo en el cuartel general de Torchwood, los demás ya se habían ido a sus vidas. No tenía que fingir ser fuerte, no tenía que hacer creer a nadie que estaba bien, que era el líder que siempre sabía que hacer, no importaba cual fuera la amenaza.   
Esta vez la muerte estuvo muy cerca, la resurrección fue larga y dolorosa. Se sentía exhausto, física y emocionalmente. Perdonó a Owen, porque entendió que había llegado a su límite, pero el hecho aún le dolía. Lo obligaba a no olvidarse que era diferente, que nunca sería uno de ellos. No tenían sus conocimientos ni su experiencia, y en cierta forma, los envidiaba por su ignorancia. A pesar de todo lo que habían visto desde que trabajaban allí, en algunos aspectos aún eran inocentes. Y ellos podían morir. Se estremeció al pensar que iba a perderlos a todos, especialmente a Ianto. No, no quería pensar en que ese día llegaría.   
Sólo había un ser en toda la galaxia que podía entenderlo y en noches como ésta, lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Caminando sin rumbo por el gigantesco lugar, llegó hasta el pedestal donde una mano flotaba en un líquido brillante, iluminada por una luz fantasmal. Nunca contó a nadie de quién era la mano, pese a todas las preguntas que le formularon. Con el tiempo, habían dejado de preguntar. La luz que iluminaba la mano se reflejó en sus lágrimas. Lentamente, colocó la suya contra el recipiente, haciéndola coincidir con la otra.   
\- Te necesito esta noche. No me dejes solo. Por favor. Ven - dijo entre sollozos. Después de un rato de llorar, se sintió mejor. Reconocer que necesitaba ayuda, y que había alguien que podía dársela fue un alivio. No le costó tanto fingir al día siguiente que todo estaba bien, y seguir con la rutina diaria.   
Mandó a pedir café, y se dirigía a su oficina, cuando el recipiente que contenía la mano brilló de una forma rara por un momento. Acto seguido, un sonido familiar se escuchó por el lugar. Una sonrisa maravillosa iluminó el rostro del capitán, al tiempo que una antigua cabina azul azul de policía se materializaba ante sus ojos. Corrió hacia la puerta, al tiempo que esta se abría, y un hombre delgado, de cabello castaño revuelto, traje marrón y zapatillas deportivas rojas, lo tomaba del brazo y lo arrastraba hacia adentro.   
Jack no pareció asombrado al entrar en la cabina y encontrarse en lo que parecía el centro de mando de una extraordinaria nave espacial. No dirigió ni una mirada de curiosidad a su alrededor, a la serie de aparatos extraños y con apariencia antigua que destellaban luces y emitían extraños sonidos en el medio del enorme espacio en que se encontraban. Apenas percibió el sonido que indicaba que la estrafalaria nave ya no estaba en la base de Torchwood. Toda su atención estaba concentrada en el hombre frente a él, del que aún sujetaba su mano. Se miraron a los ojos por un momento, en silencio. Finalmente Jack se abrazó a él como si no fuera a soltarlo jamás, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. El otro lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo dejó llorar.  
\- Mi Doctor. Viniste.   
\- Siempre que me necesites, vendré. No importa lo lejos que esté.   
Jack supo que era cierto. Cuando hubiera perdido todo lo demás, cuando ya no quedaran esperanzas, cuando la eternidad de su vida pesara demasiado, cuando ya no lo pudiera soportar, ahí estaría él. El poderoso, el inmortal, el brillante, divertido y loco Doctor, el último Señor del Tiempo, que lo rescataría de la oscuridad de su propia alma. Porque él nunca perdía la esperanza, nunca se rendía. Y por él, Jack seguiría luchando. Por él y por aquel mundo que el Doctor se empeñaba en proteger.


End file.
